In order to facilitate handling utilizing forklift trucks and similar apparatus, many types and kinds of materials are configured in stacks for transportation to job sites, manufacturing facilities, etc. The layers comprising a stack of material are layed flat together without any space between layers which leads to difficulties in the further handling of the material comprising the stack. This is particularly true in the case of stacks of lumber wherein the further handling of the lumber utilizing forklift trucks, etc. is nearly impossible.
Various devices have heretofore been proposed for separating layers comprising stacks of materials, most of which require the layers to have a space between them before they can operate. For the most part, the prior art devices designed for this purpose have been expensive to purchase and use and cumbersome to operate. Thus, a need exists for a device for separating the layers comprising a stack of material which is straightforward in design and therefore economical to purchase and use and which is likewise straightforward in its utilization.
The present invention comprises a method of and apparatus for separating layers of stacked material which fulfills the foregoing and other requirements which have long since been found lacking in the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, an apparatus for separating layers of stacked material comprises an elongate blade having a relatively sharp distal end and a handle pivotally connected to its proximal end. A hammer is slidably supported on the handle for manual actuation to impact the proximal end of the blade. A handle grip is provided at the distal end of the handle and a spring clip is provided for securing the hammer when not in use.
In accordance with the method of the invention, the relatively sharp distal end of a blade is positioned between selected layers comprising a stack of material and the handle is oriented parallel to the blade. The hammer is manually actuated to repeatedly strike the proximal end of the blade, thereby driving the blade between the layers of the material. When the blade has penetrated a sufficient distance, the handle is pivoted into a perpendicular orientation relative to the blade and it is utilized to pivot the blade through an arc of approximately 90 degrees, thereby separating the layers of material. A spacer is positioned between the separated layers and the process is repeated until the layers are separated sufficiently to facilitate further handling of the material comprising the stack utilizing a forklift truck or similar apparatus.